Diaz La'Tonya
Weapons Weapon(s) of choice: Diaz uses a small blaster, known to pack a punch. In his early days (around 19-20 years old) Diaz had recieved his blaster as a gift from his father, Johnny La'Tonya. Diaz now carries this weapon in his left holster on respected missions or journeys across the Galaxy. ...Diaz La'Tonya's Journal... I was born and raised in a great planet, where the skies were pink with streaks of crimson and blue. Where the buildings were so high they seemed like tall mountains that would take years and years to walk across by foot. It was a beautiful planet, its glow ever so bright while it reflected off the three moons of the planet itself. Its busy streets with speeders and transportation ships zooming pass, leaving a small trail of noise in the distance.. Corellia.. Yes, it was a magnificent planet indeed. Back then it was under the rule of the great and merciless Empire. Lead by Lord Palpatine in its early days of reign and power. This did not effect the planet much according to its so called 'Senate' and politicians, who seemed to do nothing in favor of the Rebel Alliance and only favoring the Imperial Remnant. Due to the planets low influence in laws and rules and since the Imperials were so caught up in war with the Rebels, this had lead some people to suffer greatly, since the credits couldn't come to a steady flow in Coronet, the capitol of Corellia. My parents, Johnny La'Tonya and Moravana La'Tonya were one of the few that had suffered financial and credit problems in life. This had lead the business to go down hill. My family had owned a cantina in Coronet where our frequent customers had disappeared to the new cantina in town called 'The Blues'. My Father, Uncle Mario and Uncle Tyyran had run the business together, and were disappointed in loss of sales and credits. My family was not soft hearted. They did what they had to. Kill them. Since the murder of 'The Blues' owners, the La'Tonya's were wanted by a few officials and troopers on the planet. Though it wasn't much of a big deal, since the Imperials were planning an attack on the frost planet of Hoth where they had found the Rebels. Having heard this, my family used the cantina as a secret place for spice and illegal merchandise. And soon enough they had brought in a importing and exporting business from scum-filled planets such as, Tatooine and Coruscant. Their plan was to run the city from underground, and leading no trails behind. My father's thought on the matter was "Why finish what we have already started off? Crime in the Galaxy will always be needed". When I was born, my family had already succeeded to get well known in the planet, and had a steady and powerful income from neighboring planets and cities. My family became an inch of fortune and wealth. Enough for them to buy a massive manor in Coronet which was furnished with rich goods and was located in a expensive area of the city. I still remember running through the house, playing with my little brother, Kir and my elder cousin, Nikolai. Trying to dodge the gold furniture and expensive mechanisms. It was then and there, where I had fully realised who I was, and what my future had in-store for me. Years had passed since my family's fortune had reigned over the great inner-core planet of Corellia, mainly organising itself in Coronet. My parents had given birth to a new healthy baby boy. His name, Tony La'Tonya. The prize of my father's eye, before he had died.. Tony was a active baby, who seemed to understand alot of his surroundings at a tender age. A few years after my youngest brother's birth, my father.. The great Johnny La'Tonya had passed away. Some low-life thugs had taken his life away.. They had been wanting their fair part of the La'Tonya business.. It seems if someone doesn't get what they want in this Galaxy.. You make them.. After realising this important message, I had no more pity to give to my father. Instead I gained a 'no-mercy' reputation.. With my father dead.. And my uncles almost retiring, my brothers and cousins were now in the age to run the show. Of course we didn't remove the respected elderly.. They insisted. The late great Johnny La'Tonya, was replaced by none other.. Me. While Mario La'Tonya (My uncle) was replaced by my younger brother.. The middle child of my immediate family, Kir La'Tonya. In the first five years of La'Tonya's new 'management' I had been running a steady business. Although only one damn problem.. The Rebel Alliance had some how overpowered the great Remnant.. Leading alot of new political changes with laws and rules. Some of my associates had backed-out finding the new threats made towards the crime in the Galaxy. This made business slope downhill. I had to think of a way to get it back up and running.. And to do that, I had to pay a little visit to the most low-lifed, scum-filled, bantha-foddering planet there is.. Tatooine. When we arrived at the sandy hills of Tatooine, there was no better opputunity then starting a major change to the La'Tonya's ownership. Kir had mentioned the death of Jabba the Hutt, a big time crime lord of Tatooine, who had a big deserted Palace just off Mos Eisley. What a better opputunity to get busniess flowing again, eh?.. I didn't waste time. I pounced at this opputunity like a a wild beast hunting it's prey. It was perfect. After the new ownership of Jabba's Palace, now known as 'The La'Tonya Strong-Hold'. I had set new courses and higher limits to the La'Tonya crime business. Coronet became our importing and exporting second in-command base. Coronet officials and street security didn't expect much. Heck, some of the officials were on the damn spice we sold to the Galaxy... Of course they didn't know where it was coming from right? Heh.. You'd be surprised what some people do for good ol' spice.. But for greater security reasons, we hid the spice in the vents of the importing docks in Coronet, so if officials and the republic did end up showing.. We had more of a chance of getting away with it. Later onwards, we also stashed it in the sewerage system just under our main building. Like which Republican official would be that desparate to bust us out? Once again you'd be surprised.. Several of them were prisoned or shot due to there, 'curiosity'. Still avoiding the New republic, the La'Tonya has settled into Tatooine nicely.. -The Journal comes to and end-